1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator used in a human restraining apparatus for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are types of gas generators that use pressurized gas as an air bag inflating medium, that use only a solid gas generating agent (gas generated upon combustion of the gas generating agent), and that use both. In all types, however, demands have been made for a simplified assembly process through a reduction in the number of components and simplification of the assembly operation itself.
In a gas generator having a plurality of components, there are many advantages to reduce the number of components as much as possible, to enable simplification of the assembly process and suppress manufacturing costs. In particular, when partitions are used in the housing interior to form a plurality of spaces, separate members are used to fix the partitions into position and so on, leading to extra work to process these separate members.
In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,040, an outer shell housing is formed by combining a first tube 220 storing a pressurized gas and a second tube 224 storing an ignition initiator 342. Both tubes are formed with opening portions each having an inward-facing flange, and a rupturable plate (closure member 266) is sandwiched between the flange portions.
Meanwhile, in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,893, an outer shell housing is formed by joining together a first section 90 storing an igniter and a second section 92 storing a pressurized gas. An inward-facing flange is formed on the second section 92, and opening means 70 are disposed in a central portion thereof.